


Tam, gdzie utopce nie mówią dobranoc

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Ballada na igłę i miecz [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff po wiedźmińsku, miód z lukrem, przed czytaniem należy skonsultować się z dentystą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shani, Zygfryd, juwenalia w Oxenfurcie, mądrości ludowe, fluff, miód, lukier, stężenie absurdu wysokie jak stężenie alkoholu w krasnoludzkim spirytusie. Kanon z logiką mogły się zapodziać w Oxenfurcie gdzieś na świętowaniu, więc jeśli ich nie ma to już wiecie, gdzie szukać.<br/>Gatunkowo to tu humor, tam trochę dramacik, taki kundelek. Ale bardziej humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tam, gdzie utopce nie mówią dobranoc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).



> Podobno jest tak, że im lepiej autor się bawi przy pisaniu, tym gorzej, więc jeśli to prawda, źle to wróży temu fikowi, no ale, jak to mówią, oj tam, oj tam.
> 
> Z honorową dedykacją dla Haszyszymory, za nakarmienie wena.

* * *

Zaczęło się chyba od tego, że Nastka, już od dawna nosząca się z zamiarem utworzenia dziecięcego szpitala, za namową Shani napisała wreszcie z prośbą do Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży, który to zakon ostatnimi czasy znany był ze swej działalności dobroczynnej. Pośrednio wprawdzie, bo działali głównie za pomocą datków, ale jednak.

Tak więc Nastka list wysłała, a jakiś czas później przyszła od Wielkiego Mistrza odpowiedź, że tak, oczywiście, naturalnie, cel zbożny przecież, jakżeby mógł odmówić, i dalej w podobnym tonie, tak, jak tylko Zygfryd ględzić potrafił. Ale Nastka była zachwycona, obleciała z listem chyba z pół katedry medycyny, za czym wzięła datki i wzięła się do roboty. I bardzo szybko udało jej się postawić ten szpital, a obok jeszcze stworzyła sierociniec. Tym razem to Wielki Mistrz był zachwycony, i ubolewał bardzo, że przybyć na otwarcie szpitala nie mógł, ale obowiązki i tak dalej. I tym razem Nastka obleciała z listem całą katedrę medycyny, a i zajrzała do znajomych na alchemię i farmację.

Może by ich tak poznać ze sobą, pomyślała zgryźliwie Shani, słuchając zachwytów koleżanki, bo Wielki Mistrz tak piękny, kwiecisty list napisał. Ale szybko jej przeszło, kiedy na list rzuciła okiem. Owszem, list był piękny i kwiecisty, Jaskier raz powiedział, że tak górnolotnie pieprzyć jak Zygfryd to i on nie potrafił, i było w tym sporo prawdy. Ale podpisany był ten kwiecisty list wszelkimi tytułami. I dlatego Shani wysłuchała radosnego paplania Nastki, i pogratulowała jej z całego serca tego szpitala, bo co miała nie gratulować, inicjatywa była chwalebna.

A kiedy Nastka poleciała do gabinetu obok, chwalić się dalej, Shani zajrzała do szuflady, gdzie trzymała wszystkie notki o zakonnych datkach, o których od pewnego czasu – a konkretnie od spotkania w Tretogorze – Wielki Mistrz informował ją osobiście. Które to notatki zawsze pisał krótko, zwięźle i na temat, dodając jakieś wieści z Wyzimy, nic, czego nie mógłby Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży wysłać lekarce z oxenfurckiego uniwersytetu – na co ona zresztą odpisywała w podobnym tonie. Tylko że listów do niej nie podpisywał nigdy żadnymi tytułami, a tylko prostym „Zygfryd”.

Na szczęście – albo i nie – nie pisał za często, tak więc Shani mogła zająć się próbami niepamiętania oraz ułożenia sobie życia. Tylko, cholera, jak już prawie jej się udawało, Zygfryd zawsze, z niesamowitym wyczuciem – naprawdę, mogła by sobie według tego wyliczać czas do zakończenia kolejnych związków – w najmniej odpowiednim momencie – a może w najbardziej odpowiednim – przesyłał kolejny datek i kolejną notkę. I zawsze się, cholera, podpisywał tak samo, skubaniec. Tylko imieniem. Bez żadnego „twój” i tak dalej. Ale oboje wiedzieli, prawda, że nic takiego dopisywać nie musiał.

Za którymś razem Shani stwierdziła, że ma tego dość i już nie czas na takie zabawy. Rozsądek nakazywałby pewnie stanowczo zażądać od rycerza, aby przestał do niej pisywać. Shani nawet napisała list. Jeden, drugi, dziesiąty. Przy piętnastym stwierdziła, że trudno, widać nadal jest głupia, oraz że jej jedyny szczęśliwy związek to ten z medycyną, wobec czego ten warto utrzymać. Listu żadnego w końcu, oczywiście, nie wysłała.

. . .

Tak po prawdzie, to od szpitala się zaczęło, fakt, ale dużo później. Bo któregoś dnia, jak pomagała Nastce w szpitalu, zobaczyła tam dziecko. Chłopca, z jasnymi włoskami, małego, mógł mieć parę miesięcy. Sierota, powiedziała Nastka, parę dni temu do nas trafił, nie wiem, kto przyniósł. Shani przypomniały się Wyzima i Alvin, i tamte czasy – przecież nie lepsze ani nie łatwiejsze – ale jakieś szczęśliwsze, mimo wszystko, bo pełna jeszcze była młodzieńczego zapału i entuzjazmu, i nadziei. Nie straciła tego całkiem, nie, ani swojego optymizmu, ale czasem drogo kosztowało ją, żeby to utrzymać.

Shani zobaczyła dziecko – i w tym momencie stwierdziła, że jeśli ma mieć w życiu jakiegoś mężczyznę, to najlepszym będzie syn.

\- Kiedy mogę go zabrać? – zapytała wprost, znały się z Nastką od lat, nie musiała się bawić w podchody ani tłumaczyć, jak to da chłopcu ciepły dom, matczyną miłość, zaopiekuje się nim w ogóle, bo nie pytałaby, gdyby się tego nie chciała podjąć.

\- Od razu możesz. – Nastka uśmiechnęła się, szczęśliwa, że jednak z jej sierotek tak szybko znalazła nowy dom, i pewnie też szczęśliwa, że koleżanka też coś ważnego znalazła.

Shani ostrożnie wzięła chłopca na ręce. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał na nią, ale nie płakał, przytulił się tylko i zasnął. Wtedy to Shani o mało co się nie rozbeczała, sentymenty, psiakość.

\- Jak się nazywa? – zapytała Shani.

\- Po prawdzie to nie wiem – zafrasowała się Nastka. – Ale go nazwałam Zygfryd. Wiesz, na cześć Wielkiego Mistrza.

Zygfryd, pomyślała Shani. Jasne. Zygfryd. Przecież Nastka na cześć ich wspaniałego darczyńcy co drugiego dzieciaka tak nazywała.

\- Bardzo ładnie – odparła Shani uprzejmie. Bo i cóż miała powiedzieć?

. . .

Mały Zygfryd rósł, Shani dalej leczyła i wykładała, Nastka prowadziła swój dziecięcy szpital, Jaskier nadal rzępolił na lutni i układał smętne ballady, Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży słał datki, listy, i zawsze miał ważne powody, by nie odwiedzić szpitala Nastki. Krótko mówiąc, życie toczyło się jak przedtem. Z tą może tylko różnicą, że Shani mniej przejmowała się brakiem związków oraz listami, które dalej przychodziły. I z tą jeszcze różnicą, że była dużo bardziej zmęczona niż wcześniej, ale też o wiele szczęśliwsza.

Udało się Nastce natomiast w końcu namówić na wizytę swojego kuzyna, także rycerza Płonącej Róży, a poza tym całkiem rozsądnego chłopaka. Shani, która akurat nie miała z kim zostawić tego dnia syna, wykorzystała okazję i na jeden dzień podrzuciła chłopca Nastce, wiedząc, że będzie miał zapewnioną dobrą opiekę. A także rozrywkę w postaci wspomnianego kuzyna, bo mały Zygfryd przechodził akurat fazę ciężkiej fascynacji rycerzami.

Kiedy Shani skończyła ostatni wykład, zeszła do ogrodu, bo tam podobno ktoś ostatnio widział Nastkę. I tam ją znalazła, rzeczywiście, spacerującą z kuzynem i zaśmiewającą się z czegoś do łez.

Mały Zygfryd grzecznie siedział na ławce w pobliżu, w zasięgu wzroku cioci Nastazji, a jakże. Obok na ławce siedział też drugi rycerz Płonącej Róży, z którym Zygfryd próbował się bawić, to jest – zadawał milion pytań na minutę, a co minutę robił przerwę i próbował doprosić się, żeby wolno mu było obejrzeć sobie taki prawdziwy, rycerski miecz, bo matka, kobieta o kamiennym sercu, nie chciała kupić mu własnego. Od drzwi Shani wprawdzie nie słyszała, co mały mówił, ale przerabiała to już nie raz (w tym raz na wiedźminie, jednym z kumpli Geralta).

\- Zygfryd! – wrzasnęła Shani, głosem, który budził w męskich sercach, niezależnie od wieku ich właścicieli, jakiś niewyjaśniony lęk i sprawiał, że w myślach czynili rachunek sumienia i solennie obiecywali poprawę.

Chłopiec zamarł i natychmiast obejrzał się w jej stronę. A rycerz, o dziwo, zrobił to samo. Shani, która nigdy się nieprzystojnie nie wyrażała, zaklęła szpetnie. Że też ze wszystkich zakonnych rycerzy musiał to być akurat on. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, nawet nie była zdziwiona. Przeznaczenie – nie to wielkie, przez duże „P”, ale to mniejsze, codzienne, przeznaczenie zwykłych ludzi i nieludzi – to przeznaczenie, oprócz tego, że lubiło wszystkich zwyczajnie gnębić, lubiło także się ze śmiertelników naigrawać.

Dzień, który zapowiadał się bardzo spokojnie, nagle stał się drogą przez mękę. Bo oto Shani, która planowała na dziś tylko oddać chłopca pod opiekę ciotce i wujowi, którzy zabraliby go na wieś do prababci, nagle musiała znaleźć sposób wyjścia z tej niezręcznej sytuacji, w którą wplątało ją cholerne przeznaczenie. To znaczy, musiała jakoś wyjaśnić Zygfrydowi, dlaczego jej synek miał na imię Zygfryd – nie jej wina, naprawdę, co drugiego chłopca z przyszpitalnego sierocińca na cześć Wielkiego Mistrza tak nazywali. A najpierw jeszcze zrobić coś, by uczynić sytuację nieco mniej niezręczną, dopóki bezpiecznie małego Zygfryda nie wyprawi na wieś. A później może wspomnieć, że chłopiec był adoptowany. To znaczy, o ile większy Zygfryd wyjdzie z szoku i zechce aż tyle zaczekać na wyjaśnienia.

Dlaczego w ogóle, pomyślała wściekła na świat i na siebie Shani, ja się tak przejmuję? Rycerzyk zakonny, cholera. Mógł być jego syn? Mógł, pewnie. Sam tak wybrał? Sam, pewnie. Ona tak chłopca nazwała? Nie ona, tylko Nastka, wdzięczna niezmiernie za datki na swój dziecięcy szpital. To czym się przejmować?

Idąc powoli w stronę obu Zygfrydów, Shani zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że czasem jakoś tak smutno i ckliwie jej się robiło, kiedy do chłopca po imieniu wołała. Ale do tego nie przyznawała się nawet sama przed sobą. Bo ostatecznie po co sobie życie komplikować. A konferencje medyczne, organizowane przez redańską parę królewską, i to takie konferencje, na których bywali Wielcy Mistrzowie, to znaczy jeden, zdarzały się za rzadko, żeby był w tym jakiś sens.

Problem niezręcznej sytuacji rozwiązał się sam, kiedy wreszcie, wlokąc się noga za nogą jak na stracenie, dotarła do obu panów. Mały Zygfryd, wiedząc, że to działa na mamusię zawsze, z uroczym, stęsknionym uśmiechem rzucił się w matczyne ramiona. Shani nie ganiła go nawet, bo dzięki temu mogła łatwiej zasłonić twarz przez drugim Zygfrydem.

\- Pani – Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży wstał z ławy i skłonił się uprzejmie, acz z rezerwą. I nieco sztywno, bo lewe kolano, ewidentnie źle wygojone, nie odzyskało pełnej ruchomości.

\- Lubię go – oznajmił radośnie mały Zygfryd, uśmiechając się do rycerza. – Bajki mi opowiadał. I ma fajny miecz. I zbroję. – A potem spojrzał prosząco na Shani i zadał pytanie, po którym sytuacja z niezręcznej stała się koszmarna. – Mamo, możemy go zabrać do domu?

. . .

Powiedzieć, że Zygfryd był skonsternowany, było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Bo wiedział na pewno, że chłopiec nie był jego synem – choć, jakby się bardzo uprzeć, może podobny trochę, przez te jasne włosy, ale synem jego nie mógł być. I gdzieś jakoś pod tą konsternacją było mu z tego powodu trochę przykro i gorzko. Ale z drugiej strony dzieciak nazywał się Zygfryd, z jakiegoś powodu, a to z kolei było miłe. Że pamiętała jakoś, jednak.

Na pytania czasu Zygfryd nie miał, bo Shani najszybciej jak mogła oddała małego ciotce i wujowi, i kazała im się pospieszyć. Miasto, ostrzegła, wieczorem nieprzejezdne będzie, i tak samo przez najbliższe dni. Zygfryd zasępił się, bo nieopatrznie obiecał matce, że skoro już będzie w okolicy, mniej więcej, to ją odwiedzi, a nie miałby nawet przez kogo powiadomić, że się spóźni.

\- A, nie martwcie się, panie, przejść się da – zapewniła ciotka, korpulentna, zupełnie do Shani niepodobna kobieta. – Konie na bramie zostawiliście?

\- A co miałem robić, jak nie wpuszczali? – Zygfryd wzruszył ramionami.

Nastąpiły pożegnania, szybkie, bo Shani bardzo wujostwo popędzała – synka mniej, nawet znalazła chwilę, żeby go przytulić i ucałować, i wymusić obietnicę, że mały będzie grzeczny. Zygfryd starał się nie patrzeć, bo przecież to prywatna sprawa była, i to nie jego sprawa, ale nie wytrzymał. Zerkał więc ukradkiem, a Shani udawała, że nie widzi, ale przecież widziała doskonale.

\- Mam jeszcze dyżur w szpitalu – powiedziała Shani, kiedy zostali sami w gabinecie. – Ale jak poczekasz, to cię wyprowadzę z miasta, skoro ci tak spieszno.

Zygfryd westchnął.

\- Matce obiecałem.

\- Przecież powiedziałam, że pomogę. Zresztą… - zawahała się. – Do babci na wieś jadę, to nam w jedną stronę podróżować wypadnie.

. . .

Zygfryd potulnie czekał na Shani, trochę pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, a trochę z nadzieją, bo widział, że chciała o czymś z nim porozmawiać. A skoro chciała rozmawiać, to całkiem źle nie wróżyło. Głównie to jednak – wstyd się przyznać – Zygfryd większą część czekania po prostu przespał. W fotelu. W pełnej zbroi. O czym, gdy tylko się podniósł, kolano dobitnie mu przypomniało.

\- Znam niezłą winiarnię. – Shani zerknęła w lustro, przeczesała wilgotne włosy, wreszcie zauważyła pytające spojrzenie Zygfryda. – Będziemy musieli przesiedzieć gdzieś do rana.

\- Tak niebezpiecznie pod miastem? – spytał Zygfryd. – Potwory?

\- Poniekąd. – Kącik ust Shani drgnął w górę. – Studenci.

Zanim wyszli, Zygfryd zaproponował jeszcze, że może chociaż narzuci na siebie jakiś płaszcz, żeby był mniej rozpoznawalny. Nie chciał przecież sprawiać Shani dodatkowych kłopotów. Bo ludzie na pewno by gadali, jakby zobaczyli gdzieś na ulicy spacerujących razem Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży i profesor Oxenfurtu. A studenci to by jej w ogóle żyć nie dali…

Ku jego zdumieniu, Shani tylko roześmiała się, szczerze rozbawiona. Włożyła swoją togę, sięgnęła po birecik, ostatecznie jednak odłożyła go z powrotem na biurko.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś na święcie żaków w Oxenfurcie, prawda? – zapytała domyślnie.

Napięta dotąd atmosfera jakby rozluźniła się nieco.

\- Nigdy – zgodził się lekko skonsternowany Zygfryd.

\- Uwierz mi, nikt nie zwróci na nas najmniejszej uwagi.

. . .

Gdy tylko wyszli z domu, z miejsca zrozumiał, dlaczego. Na tle studenckiej braci, poprzebieranej w co tylko komu przyszło do głowy albo nawinęło się pod rękę, rzeczywiście w ogóle się nie wyróżniali.

Po drodze do winiarni tylko na odcinku do najbliższej przecznicy spotkali kolejno: dwie prawie identyczne Shani, niewątpliwie farbowane; grupę podchmielonych studenciaków w imitacjach zakonnych zbroi wyklepanych z balii do prania (u jednego ostał się uchwyt); Triss, niewątpliwie w peruce, prowadzącą na sznurku złotego smoka (czterech chłopaczków pod wysmarowaną czymś błyszczącym i obsypaną brokatem płachtą); Yaevinna pojedynkującego się z Foltestem na picie mahakamskiej wódki; wiedźminkę pod rękę ze strzygiem (przebrany krasnolud); stado wampirów, z których jeden wydawał się prawdziwy; gadającego ghula, który przecież prawdziwy być nie mógł (Zygfryd przez chwilę podziwiał nawet dokładność wykonania kostiumu, a potem przypomniał sobie pewne plotki z Wyzimy i szybko przestał podziwiać) i wyliniałego wilkołaka, którego futro z bliska okazało się być wydeptanym dywanem. Oraz Talara, który, o dziwo, wyglądał na prawdziwego, stał w ciemnym zaułku i sprzedawał kiełbaski w bułce.

\- Tych kiełbasek – przywitał ich Talar, faktycznie, prawdziwy, zakrywając tackę – to bym na waszym miejscu nie jadł, bo koło mięsa to nawet nie leżały. Chyba że lubicie ryzyko.

\- Co cię przywiało do Oxenfurtu, Talar? – zagaiła przyjaźnie Shani.

Nie aż tak przyjaźnie jednak, by Zygfryd mógł mieć do jej tonu jakiekolwiek uwagi... gdyby, rzecz jasna, w ogóle miał prawo czynić jej jakiekolwiek uwagi w tym względzie, a takiego prawa nie miał. Ale bywały chwile, kiedy bardzo tego żałował.

\- Praca – odparł krótko agent.

\- Rozglądasz się za Wiewiórkami? – domyślił się Zygfryd.

I Talar, i Shani, jak na komendę, najpierw spojrzeli na niego, potem po sobie, a potem się roześmieli.

\- Nawet te chędożone gryzonie aż takie głupie nie są – odparł Talar. – Jakby spróbowali dzisiaj studentów od wódy odciągnąć, to dzieciarnia by te ich wiewiórcze ogony po całym mieście rozniosła.

. . .

Po drodze trafili też na konkurs na najlepsze przebranie, jeden z około ćwierć setki, jak uświadomiła go Shani, bo istniał podział na kategorie i w ogóle. Przypadkiem, ot, akurat chłopak, który imprezę prowadził, dojrzał ich, jak przechodzili obok, no i zaczął namawiać, a brać studencka, której namowy nie były potrzebne, przemocą niemal wepchnęła Zygfryda na scenę. A Shani, choć próbowała to ukryć, śmiała się. Wobec czego Zygfryd mężnie zniósł tę mękę, bo skoro dzięki temu jego umiłowana niewiasta, która tego dnia była jakaś nie swoja, śmiała się – o, w tak szczytnym celu mógł znieść wiele.

Nawet prawie wygrał, swoją drogą, tytuł najlepszej imitacji, cóż, siebie samego. Prawie.

\- Charakteryzacja pierwsza klasa. I zacna zbroja, mogę…

\- Łapy precz – warknął Zygfryd, spoglądając na chłopaczka z wyżyn swego wzrostu oraz wieku.

\- Oo – ucieszył się studencik. – I maniera dobra, bardzo w duchu postaci. Chociaż teatralna nieco. Przedobrzyłeś, innymi słowy, kolego, także z wygranej nici. No – studencik klepnął Zygfryda w plecy i z szerokim uśmiechem zerknął na Shani – ale koleżance się podobasz, to pewnie jakaś nagroda pocieszenia będzie – dokończył.

Odpowiedział mu chóralny rechot, śmiechy i gwizdy. Na scenę poleciało też coś podejrzanie przypominającego element damskiej garderoby, taki na co dzień zostawiany pod suknią. Halkę, konkretnie, czystą i jeszcze świeżą, nową chyba, z czerwonego batystu.

Z kłopotów wyratowała go Shani, obeznana ze studenckimi zwyczajami i wybrykami.

\- Bielizny ci u nas dostatek – przemówiła wyniośle, wchodząc na scenę. – Ale i tę przyjmiemy. – Po czym w jedną rękę wzięła halkę, w drugą złapała dłoń Zygfryda i ściągnęła go ze sceny, przy akompaniamencie głośnych oklasków.

Dwie przecznice dalej rzuciła halkę w grupę studentów, z których jeden natychmiast założył ją sobie na głowę i fantazyjnie zawinął. W całkiem nawet niezłej, przyznał Zygfryd, imitacji Vernona Roche’a.

. . .

W winiarni było głośno: gwar rozmów, szczękanie kubków, butelek, glinianych gąsiorków, rzadziej talerzy, bo przecież swoją hierarchię wartości studenci, jak każda grupa, też mieli. Choć akurat alkohol wszelkiego rodzaju stał dość wysoko w hierarchii świata jako takiego, a przynajmniej jego mieszkańców ras wszelkich.

Żeby nie musieć krzyczeć, siedli na jednej ławie, obok siebie. Zygfryd nawet nie wyglądał na specjalnie przerażonego jej bliskością. Postęp, pomyślała trochę zgryźliwie, a trochę posępnie Shani. W tym tempie przed śmiercią mieli może szansę na pocałunek. Może.

Zygfryd chciał pytać, bardzo chciał, Shani widziała to wyraźnie. Ale taktownie milczał, czując zapewne – słusznie, zresztą – że pytać przecież nie miał prawa.

Shani też milczała. Bo z jednej strony chciała, żeby pytał, żeby miał pretensje może, żeby cokolwiek. A z drugiej strony to sama pierwsza by mu wygarnęła, że nie jego sprawa. A z trzeciej strony, to przecież był Zygfryd, i gdyby zrobił coś takiego, nie byłby sobą. I gdyby zerwał te swoje cholerne zakonne śluby, też nie byłby tym samym Zygfrydem, i to właściwie Shani irytowało najbardziej, że nic na to poradzić nie mogła, tak źle i tak niedobrze, a, zaraza, utrapienia tylko z tymi chłopami.

Tak więc milczeli oboje. I w milczeniu pili wino. Co, siłą rzeczy, w pewnym momencie musiało zakończyć milczenie.

\- Rad jestem, że masz kogoś, pani – wydusił wreszcie Zygfryd.

\- Nie masz – odparła Shani, trochę za ostro, jak zwykle. – To znaczy, tak, syna mam, jeśli to miałeś na myśli.

\- Ja… Wybacz, pani, nie chciałem…

\- Cholera, Zygfryd, dorosły jesteś, ja też, prosto z mostu wal! – Shani odetchnęła i uspokoiła się. – Adoptowany jest – wyjaśniła. – Wzięłam go od Nastki ze szpitala. Od Nastazji, znaczy się. Ja… - szukała właściwych słów, ale nie znalazła. – Jakoś się nie złożyło. – Jakoś tak nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała, związki były, prawda, ale pomiędzy uczelnią i szpitalem nie miała wiele czasu na rozmyślania, a potem był szpital Nastki i mały jasnowłosy chłopiec, i już nie było nad czym. – Nawet próbowałam wcześniej raz czy dwa, ale jakoś nie wyszło. No, ale teraz przynajmniej mam syna. – Cholera, wino za szybko rozwiązało jej język. Wino i to, że chciała, żeby było po dawnemu, trochę niezręcznie może, ale jakoś łatwiej, więc chciała jak najszybciej wyrzucić wszystko z siebie… No, tylko że, sądząc po minie Zygfryda, to akurat może nie był najlepszy pomysł.

\- Przepraszam. Wybacz. – Zygfryd wyglądał, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. – Cholera, Shani, głupi jestem… - Pokręcił głową. – Masz syna, ale zasługujesz na to, żeby normalnie mieć rodzinę, męża i…

\- Ano, głupiś – przyznała, z nagłą ulgą. – Ale zupełnie nie tak jak myślisz.

A potem, ponieważ siedzieli na jednej ławie, obok siebie, to z tej wielkiej ulgi zarzuciła Zygfrydowi ręce na szyję. Ktoś gwizdnął, ktoś bił brawo, ktoś krzyknął „Gorzko!”, co zaraz podchwyciło parę głosów. Ale Shani było to bardzo wszystko jedno, a i Zygfrydowi chyba też, bo kiedy przeszedł mu pierwszy szok, to objął ją i przytulił. I chociaż zbroja trochę przeszkadzała, a wokół wszyscy krzyczeli, śpiewali i śmiali się, w tym miejscu, gdzie siedzieli oni dwoje, przez chwilę było Shani cicho, spokojnie i ciepło.

. . .

Po drodze rozmawiali po dawnemu. Jak wtedy, w Tretogorze, po winie, tylko tym razem bez wina. Zygfryd nawet zaczął Shani mówić po imieniu, a ona nie protestowała, i ten stan rzeczy zdawał się cieszyć obie strony.

Nie jechali sami, rzecz jasna, kawałek za nimi podróżowało paru kupców, czasem ktoś z naprzeciwka mijał, ludzie rozpoznawali, oczywiście, raz Shani, raz jego. Co niektórzy dziwili się, że tak we dwójkę podróżują i że są po imieniu, ale wtedy zawsze któreś – Shani, częściej on – mówiło, że znają się jeszcze z Wyzimy. No tak, Wyzima, mówili ludzie, kiwali głowami, życzyli światła Wiecznego Ognia, łaski Melitele albo opieki tych bogów, w których wierzyli, Zygfryd uprzejmie im odpowiadał, i tak w spokoju jechali.

W gospodach, gdzie się zatrzymywali na noc, też ludzie pytali, ale na wyjaśnienia reagowali tak samo. I doprawdy wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby w ostatniej gospodzie, na dzień drogi od domu, nie spotkali wuja Ryszarda. W związku z czym, gdy następnego dnia dotarli do posiadłości Zygfryda – oficjalnie pozostających w pieczy jego matki, bo w tym miejscu akurat ziemie Zakonowi potrzebne nie były – już od bramy przeczuwało się nadchodzącą burzę.

Matka, lady Adalina, wdowa po rycerzu Eycku z Denesle, przyjęła Shani dość uprzejmie. Zygfryd w myślach dziękował niebiosom, że po pierwsze, Shani zabrała swoją togę, a po drugie, że wpadł na to, żeby Shani tę togę włożyła. Pani matka potraktowała więc medyczkę z całym szacunkiem należnym uniwersyteckiej todze. Synowi zaś posyłała chłodne, wiele mówiące spojrzenia. Zygfryd wiedział, niestety, że wszystko to, co mówiły spojrzenia, matka zechce powiedzieć mu tradycyjną metodą, to znaczy słowami, jeszcze tego wieczoru.

. . .

\- Żeby mój syn z dziewką z pospólstwa się prowadzał – biadoliła lady Adalina.

\- Nie prowadzał, lecz odprowadzał do domu – poprawił chłodno lekko rozkojarzony Zygfryd. Do domu babci, wprawdzie, ale wszakże był to mało istotny detal.

\- Przez cztery dni drogi?! – zakrzyknęła z oburzeniem pani matka.

\- Jeszcze dwa i pół zostało – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Zygfryd.

\- Ludzie w całej okolicy gadają…

\- Że Wielki Mistrz, jak rycerzowi przystało, eskortował do domu profesor Oxenfurtu, która kiedyś uratowała mu życie? – wszedł w słowo Zygfryd, spokojnie, bo przecież nie godziło się z niewiastą kłócić, a co dopiero z matką. – Zaiste, straszliwa to ujma na honorze. – Na odrobinę sarkazmu mógł sobie chyba jednak pozwolić, zwłaszcza że matka, w przeciwieństwie do ojca, sarkazm rozumiała od zawsze; wręcz powinna być z syna dumna, myślał sobie w cichości ducha Zygfryd, że i on się wreszcie nauczył.

Pani matka na dumną nie wyglądała, ale chyba doceniła, bo wzięła głęboki oddech, a gdy wypuściła powietrze, zeszła z niej też cała złość. No, prawie cała. Zostało za to bardzo dużo rezygnacji.

\- Powiedz mi, ten dzieciak, co to w mieście ludzie widzieli, to twój? – zapytała tonem człowieka pogodzonego z losem. Ciężkim losem.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast Zygfryd, zupełnie spokojnie, bo przecież tylko stwierdzał fakt. Tylko z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się jakoś gorzko i smutno, kiedy powiedział to na głos.

. . .

W nocy prawie nie spał, bo zastanawiał się, z rosnącym przerażeniem, o czym mogła jego matka poprzedniego wieczora rozmawiać z Shani. Zapytać? Ale kogo? Matkę? Jeszcze coś przykrego medyczce powie, jeśli jakimś cudem dotąd tego nie zrobiła. Shani? Żeby jej przykrość robić, kazać coś niemiłego powtarzać? Wreszcie Zygfryd zdecydował, że lepiej będzie o nic nie pytać, a tylko Shani przeprosić.

\- Jeśli matka ci cokolwiek niemiłego powiedziała, to przepraszam za nią – odezwał się Zygfryd, kiedy tylko odjechali nieco od rodowej posiadłości, bo ta kwestia gryzła go przez całą noc.

Shani popatrzyła na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem w swoich ślicznych oczach.

\- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie, miła była, troskliwa niemal, pytała o mnie, o małego. Spodziewałam się gorszego przyjęcia, szczerze mówiąc. I wiesz, pytała nawet, ze trzy razy chyba, czy to aby nie twój syn – dodała medyczka, melancholijnie jakoś.

\- Ach. No tak. To nic – odparł nie do końca składnie Zygfryd.

No tak, no tak, teraz wszystko miało sens, pomyślał. Ukochana mateczka, nadal głęboko przeżywając, iż jej jedyna latorośl była tak daleko od domu, z właściwym sobie kobiecym zdrowym rozsądkiem stwierdziła, że nawet i o śluby mniejsza, bo skoro ludzie już i tak gadają, to przynajmniej chociaż tego dziedzica mogłaby mieć naprawdę.

 

* * *

 

Jasna Woda, potocznie zwana po prostu Jasną, była tego typu wsią, która nawet jeśli leży tuż pod miastem, sprawia wrażenie końca świata. Tyle że akurat Jasna Woda blisko żadnego miasta nie leżała, co jeszcze to wrażenie potęgowało. Co tu dużo mówić, wieś leżała w takim miejscu, że nawet Wiewiórki stamtąd zawracały.

Zygfryd musiał przyznać, że okolica była całkiem ładna. Pola malowane zbożem rozmaitem, jak śpiewał w którejś balladzie Jaskier, wyzłacane pszenicą i tak dalej, letni wiatr szumiący wśród kłosów – bardzo ładne to wszystko było. Droga do wsi też ładna, tu i ówdzie wielkie, stare drzewa, gdzieś na wzgórku jedna czy druga kapliczka, tu chabry, tam maki, tu krowi placek – no, a to ostatnie mniej ładne, ale samo życie, pomyślał Zygfryd. Żeby nie wiadomo, jak piękne się wydawało, prędzej czy później wdeptywało się w jakieś gówno.

Pomijając jednak obecne tu i ówdzie, naturalne dla wsi i natury, choć niezbyt przyjemne aromaty – które zresztą, szczerze mówiąc, specjalnie mu nie przeszkadzały, nie po tym, ile mil swego czasu przewędrował kanałami w Wyzimie – wioska była ładna, jak z obrazka prawie. Taka ani biedna, ani bogata, ale dość schludna, karczmę miała, kapliczkę Wiecznego Ognia miała, kapliczkę Melitele takoż. Taka zupełnie przeciętna, najzwyklejsza pod słońcem wioska.

A przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki na drogę nie wylazł – w samo południe zresztą – utopiec, i nie zaczął żywiołowo machać – czym, właściwie? Łapami? Rękami? Zygfryd wreszcie zdecydował się na najbezpieczniejsze w tym przypadku „kończyny górne”.

Zeskoczył z konia, nieco sztywno – cholerne kolano rwało, ani chybi na zmianę pogody – i dobył miecza, gotów bronić damy swego serca. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek więcej zrobić czy coś powiedzieć, owa dama także zeskoczyła z konia i złapała Zygfryda za rękę.

\- Zostaw, to swój jest! – krzyknęła. Po czym uśmiechnęła się i pomachała do utopca. – Jak się miewasz, Dziadek?

A Zygfryd, który ostatecznie niejedno już w życiu widział, na ten widok osłupiał.

. . .

Zygfryd zatrzymał się w karczmie, bo nie godziło się przecież, by u Shani nocował, ale gdy jej babka zaprosiła na wieczerzę, odmówić przecież nie mógł. Zwłaszcza że, jak wesoło przekazała Shani, w przeciwnym razie babcia przeklęłaby go do trzech pokoleń naprzód – co z jakiegoś powodu specjalnie go nie martwiło – i do siedmiu wstecz – co, biorąc pod uwagę historie, jakich swego czasu nasłuchał się od znajomego wiedźmina, to, czego się naoglądał na wyzimskim cmentarzu, oraz ogólną specyfikę czasów i realiów, martwiło go znacznie bardziej.

Babcia Shani okazała się jednak niegroźna i bardzo przyjazna. Trudniła się zielarstwem i trochę przez to pachniała apteką, ale groźnie nie wyglądała. I piekła taki chleb, że jak tylko Zygfryd wszedł do izby, na sam zapach zaczęło go skręcać z głodu.

Do chleba było masło i ser. I antałek piwa, który Zygfryd przyniósł z gospody, bo któregoś dnia jeszcze w podróży Shani wygadała mu się, że to jej ulubione.

Zjedli kolację, porozmawiali trochę, po czym babcia wygoniła małego spać, a zaraz potem stwierdziła, że też zmęczona jest. W rezultacie Shani i Zygfryd zostali sami. Zygfryd zaczął pytać o wieś, o babcię, Shani zaczęła opowiadać, rozmowa wyjątkowo się kleiła. I tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała Zygfrydowi spokoju.

\- Z tym utopcem – zaczął ostrożnie – to o co chodzi?

\- To było przy weselu dziadunia i babci – rzekła Shani, zamyślona. – Tak, jakoś tak. Weselisko głośne było, z całej okolicy lud ściągał i trzy dni cięgiem chlali, no ale też nikt tak zacnego bimbru jak dziadunio nie pędził i do tej pory nikt poza babcią nie potrafi. No i tamten też się schlał, jakiś daleki kuzyn szwagra prababki czy coś, tak mówili, ale nikt nie wie na pewno. Chyba miejscowy, w każdym razie. – Medyczka łyknęła piwa. – No, schlał się do nieprzytomności prawie, ledwo łaził, poszedł się napić i do studni wpadł. Nie on pierwszy, nie ostatni – dodała filozoficznie. – I się utopił. Nikt nie zauważył, bo to trzeci wieczór był, więc ci wszyscy, co jeszcze trzymali pion, to jak chodzili, to od płota do płota. No, a rano, jak otrzeźwiał trochę, to wylazł ze studni i na wesele wrócił. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, bo wszyscy albo jeszcze pijani byli, albo skacowani potężnie. – Shani zakąsiła kawałkiem sera. – Jak już potrzeźwieli, to popłoch był. Ale sam widziałeś, Dziadek niegroźny jest, nikomu krzywdy nie robi. Łazi po polach, wilki straszy, że do wioski nie podchodzą, zbójów straszy. Czasem i dzieciaki straszy, ale się dzięki temu smarkacze oduczyły nad rzekę samopas biegać i kąpać się tam, gdzie wiry są. – Medyczka wyciągnęła rękę po chleb; Zygfryd natychmiast usłużnie podał jej koszyczek z pieczywem. – Dziękuję. No, i tak sobie mieszka w stawie koło wioski. Czasem, jak do karczmy przyjdzie, to sobie na ławeczce z chłopami flaszkę obalą. Gadać tylko nie gada, pobulgocze czasem albo coś syknie, ale jakoś się na migi dogaduje.

Psiakrew, pomyślał sobie niezbyt rycersko Zygfryd. Gadające ghule, utopce, co do wioski na wódeczkę łażą. Tylko patrzeć, cholera, jak cywilizację budować zaczną.

Przez resztę wieczoru opowiadali sobie podobne rzeczy, jakieś anegdotki z życia uczelni i Zakonu, same takie lżejsze, zabawne historie. A później Shani zaofiarowała się, że go odprowadzi do gospody, bo ściemniało się, a okolicy nie znał i mógł nie trafić.

Zygfryd zgodził się w końcu, bo skoro jedyny utopiec w okolicy był przyjazny i łaził po granicach wsi, to chyba faktycznie było dość bezpiecznie.

Jak tylko wyszli za próg, Shani przysunęła się, wślizgnęła mu się pod ramię i objęła go ręką w pasie.

\- Pijany byłeś – wyjaśniła, głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Bo babcia cię poczęstowała bimbrem według recepty dziadunia, a wszyscy we wsi wiedzą, co ten bimber z ludźmi robi.

\- Pijany byłem – zgodził się potulnie Zygfryd.

Raz dlatego, że już wiedział z doświadczenia, kiedy nie należy się Shani sprzeciwiać. Dwa dlatego, że tym razem zbroja nie przeszkadzała – ostatecznie aż taki durny nie był, żeby w upał po wsi w zbroi biegać – no a miło było tak się do Shani przytulić.

\- A wiesz, z tym bimbrem to była zabawna historia – zaczęła Shani. – Jeden taki był, Maciej, kiedyś się spił, a potem latał po wsi i opowiadał wszystkim, jak to smoka widział. Z trzema głowami, wystaw sobie. Pod własną chatą, wystaw sobie. Jak mu ten smok, wystaw sobie, smardze z koszyka wyjadał…

I tak sobie powoli szli, opowiadając coraz to bardziej niedorzeczne historie, i śmieli się z każdej. Wieczór był ładny, letni, ciepły, Shani też była ciepła, i Zygfrydowi na sercu i duchu też jakoś tak spokojnie i ciepło było.

. . .

\- Ten twój kawaler… – zagaiła babcia któregoś dnia, kiedy razem z Shani rozwieszały zioła do suszenia.

\- Żaden on mój kawaler – przerwała babci Shani. Rumieniąc się, cholera jasna, jak studentka, bo babci nie sposób było oszukać, a na pewno trudniej niż siebie samą.

Po tym babcia, jak zwykle, dała jej spokój. Nigdy nie dopytywała, nie wyciągała zwierzeń na siłę. Milczała przyjaźnie, aż zwierzenia, zachęcone tym, przychodziły same. Albo, jeśli rozmowa, tak jak teraz, odbywała się przy pracy, babcia nuciła sobie pod nosem jakieś piosenki. Tej akurat piosenki Shani nie pamiętała, ale była pewna, że nie było tam ani słowa o żadnych rycerzach. Bo właśnie tak zawsze robiła babunia. Starannie omijała temat, tak, że rozmówca myślał o nim w dwójnasób. I to zawsze, cholera, działało. Talar, pomyślała Shani, mógłby się sporo od niej nauczyć.

W końcu babcia przerwała wieszanie ziół i spojrzała na wnuczkę z pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem. I nic dziwnego, pomyślała Shani, jeśli jej babka była taka sama, to nic dziwnego, że teraz rozumiała, bo tego się nie zapominało.

Shani westchnęła w duchu, bo przecież tak naprawdę to nie na babcię była zła. Tak naprawdę, właściwie, nawet nie była zła, tylko trochę smutna, ale już z dwojga złego wolała się wściekać.

\- Wiesz, wnusiu – odezwała się babcia ciepło. – My, ludzie, żeśmy nie są stworzeni do samotnego życia. Ale jak już wiesz, że gdzieś tam ktoś jest, to jakoś można żyć i samemu.

Shani w zadumie pokiwała głową. Sama nie była, miała przecież teraz syna – ale wiedziała przecież, o co babci chodziło.

. . .

Chodzili z Shani zbierać zioła dla babci. Babcia, swoją drogą, była chyba jedyną osobą we wsi, która, gdy była mowa o zbieraniu ziół, nie uśmiechała się porozumiewawczo, nie spoglądała domyślnie i w ogóle żadnych aluzji nie czyniła.

Chodzili i z małym – babcia Shani dla rozróżnienia mówiła o chłopcu Zyzio – nad rzekę, popływać. To znaczy Shani siedziała na kamieniu i moczyła nogi, a on uczył chłopca pływać. Bo pływał całkiem nieźle, co mu nie raz i nie dwa przy wyprawach po wyzimskich kanałach życie uratowało. Zyzio się uczył, Zygfryd go pilnował, Shani udawała, że wcale go nie obserwuje, Zygfryd udawał, że wcale o tym nie wie i że wcale się pod jej spojrzeniem nie rumieni. Ani trochę. Bo młodzieńcowi może by wypadało, ale dorosłemu rycerzowi – jakoś tak głupio mu było po prostu. Ale raz czy dwa Shani, później, kiedy się już zbierali znad rzeki i wracali do wioski, uśmiechnęła się do niego tak jak wtedy, kiedy się poznali, kiedy była młodziutką dziewczyną – i wtedy Zygfryd nie dbał o to, czy wypadało czy nie.

To wszystko był absurd, i przeznaczenie – nie Przeznaczenie, ale to przeznaczenie pisane małą literą, to przeznaczenie zwykłych ludzi – pewnie stało gdzieś obok i śmiało się w kułak. Bo i miało z czego. Rycerz zakonny, co został wierny swoim ślubom – i miłości takoż – i wykładająca na uniwersytecie lekarka, co nigdy za mąż nie wyszła, i adoptowane dziecko – wszyscy razem przez parę dni udawali przed sobą, że są rodziną. Absurd. Jak, nie przymierzając, te opowieści o wiedźminie, czarodziejce i dziecku Niespodziance. Absurd, bajka. Historia jak rodem z tych rzewnych ballad Jaskra po prostu.

Cholera, pomyślał nagle Zygfryd, z dawną zapalczywością, zostaję, tydzień jeszcze. Później coś na pewno uda mu się wymyślić, albo w ostateczności Talara poprosi o alibi, da przecież, z Shani się przyjaźnił, może szpieg, ale też człowiek.

Bo może absurd i bajka, ale, cholera, właściwie dlaczego by nie, zwłaszcza tutaj, stwierdził Zygfryd. We wsi na końcu świata, gdzie wprawdzie utopce nie mówiły dobranoc – bo był tylko jeden i wcale nie mówił – ale za to pijały strzemiennego. W końcu, jakby tak szukać miejsca odpowiedniego do takich ballad, to lepszego nie było.

. . .

I może dlatego, jeszcze tego samego dnia, prawie kupił pierścionek. Wolałby coś innego, mniej jednoznacznego, wisiorek, bransoletkę, cokolwiek, tak naprawdę, ale akurat handlarz, który był przejazdem w wiosce, nic innego nie miał. Pierścionek był prosty, srebrny, z bursztynem…

\- A bursztynu samego nie macie? – zapytał Zygfryd, tknięty przeczuciem, a może w odruchu rozpaczy.

\- A mam, na rzemieniu nawet. Czterdzieści koron.

\- Czterdzieści? - spytał Zygfryd, oburzony tym rozbojem w biały dzień. – Za długo żeście siedzieli na słońcu?

\- A gdzie tam. – Kupiec uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Ale widzę, że wam zależy.

Zygfryd pomyślał chwilę, pokalkulował, bo za coś przecież musiał jeszcze wrócić. Niech tam, jeszcze raz się zatrzyma u matki, to jeden nocleg, raz u wuja Ryszarda, nawet i to jakoś zniesie, a parę dni w drodze obejdzie się bez kolacji. Ostatecznie odrobina umartwienia i postu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła.

. . .

Po południu poszli z Shani nad rzekę, ot tak, po nic, pospacerować, w ich przypadku, czy też, w przypadku małego Zyzia – pobiegać. Później, kiedy Zyzio taplał się w wodzie, pilnowany przez Dziadka, a Shani siedziała na brzegu, Zygfryd ni to przyklęknął, ni to przykucnął obok, i dał jej wisiorek.

\- Tylko, to nie… - zaczął, nieporadnie trochę. – To tak na pamiątkę tylko…

Shani uśmiechnęła się, wzięła wisiorek, od razu włożyła.

\- Głupiś – powiedziała, czule nieomal, i poklepała wolne miejsce tuż koło siebie. – Ale może jak tu ze mną chwilę posiedzisz, to ci przejdzie.


End file.
